


sweet providance

by earth_stands_still



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, Serial Killers, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_stands_still/pseuds/earth_stands_still
Summary: it was only supposed to be a one time thing, an accident tommy would swear to his grave.so why is he back to the trailside, pretending to be a hitchhiker?why did he wear his torn outfit?why did he keep his knife so accessible in his bag?and why is tommy itching to do it again?or in which, tommy finds a new way to make the world a better place.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	sweet providance

**Author's Note:**

> co posted on wattpad! profile is earth-stands-still  
> :)

this is my first post!  
updates will be periodical and not constant at ALL. but i hope. you all enjoy!

(deleting this note when chap 1 comes out)


End file.
